Nowhere
The Realm of Nothing, Nowhere, or Nowhere Zone, is an empty white void and possibly the end of time, which was visited by Leroy in the episode "Every Which Way But Bonehead". After being chased out of the past by Primitive Roccos and Primitive Bone, the time machine he travels in goes haywire, after he broke the switch, and transports them to this white wasteland of loneliness. He seemed happy to be finally rid of Roccos and Bone, but he quickly realized how lonely this place was and only escaped from here because he begged the time machine to take them home after admitting he missed the monkey and the caveman as well as their Easter Island head and Bone Yard. Details From first glance, there appears to be nothing but a white screen at first, but walking down a bit further reveals some different colored squares that can be lifted up, and the squares can be seen on the floor and ceiling. Also, there are some strange voices that can be heard and every sound heard is echoed, that also includes the sound of one's voice and those same odd voices seem to repeat what one says (e.g., when Leroy said "Alone!", many other voices played by the Disney Channel stars echoed back "Alone…") and if that was not enough, there are speech bubbles that seem to pop out of nowhere. With the exceptions of the squares, there seems to be absolutely nothing else at all, nothing physical, no trace of life, just plain emptiness that seems to go on forever (when Leroy tried running through it, he kept looping back to where he started). An interesting thing to note is that it seems breathable for creatures who normally need water in order to breath, an obvious example being Leroy, when there does not seem to be any water at all. There seems to be no exit out of this place of eternal loneliness (the only reason why Leroy escaped is because he begged the time machine to take him home and it was lucky for him the machine was under his feet, perhaps the entire time). It can be assumed absolutely nothing or nobody is here because it is the end of time. Summary When Leroy first entered here, he seemed to be the only thing visible in this lonely place. As he walked along further, he found square tiles that he could lift up. After summing up that Roccos and Bone were nowhere within sight, he relished in the fact that he found a place where he could be all to himself and with nobody else around. However, after he heard many voices echo "Alone…", he realized the eternal loneliness of this place, and then proceeded to get out by running. That proved futile because Leroy keep ending up right back to where he started from. After looping back 4 times, Leroy notices the time machine's is nowhere, and wonders where anything is. After stomping the floor 4 times (as well as shouting "Where?!" 4 times), he found the time machine again after falling through its ceiling. Leroy then finally broke down, begged to go home, and admitted they missed Roccos and Bone. After he spoke the final sentence, Leroy was finally able to escape the realm. Category:Locations Category:One-off locations Category:Otherworldly realms